Talk:Stalchild
The rivers? I just discovered that in Ocarina of Time that if the Stalchildren walk into or appear in the river from Zora's Domain, the moat (technically a part of the river), or the river on the other side of Hyrule Field they die instantly. I thought about adding it to the article but can't think of a good way of wording it. Shorty1982 (talk) 04:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Pluralization Water This edit. I undid it because I'm not sure if it's true or not. I see that it was mentioned earlier in another topic "Rivers?", but never was discussed. I figure it might be true, but nobody has really tried it to make sure. If someone can verify it, or if they have done it fix it and possibly reword it. If you guys could wait seven and a half hours, I could run the rom and test it before I sleep. But I figured it'd kinda be easier if someone could verify it since we won't have to wait seven hours plus the added Great Deku Tree talk. So, yeah... I have sleep brain so I'm not making sense. --'BassJapas' 11:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think that is true actually but its not really that usefull. It has to pretty deep water and anywhere on Hyrule Field where your near deep water there's also another town anywhere. That and stalchildren aren't really enemies you need to hide from at least in my opinion. If you did it would be easier to play the song of the sun either way. Oni Link 16:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Redirects from MM In MM, the terms "Skull Knights" (said by a Gossip Stone on the Moon) and "Ikana Army" (said by Captain Keeta) both come up, and are capitalized. These would appear to be proper names, so I'm wondering if they should be mentioned in this article and/or made into redirects (to the MM section). I don't think a page for this army is necessarily needed, since basically everything about them is covered here, but should these two terms get any attention?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what our standards are for what warrants a redirect, but I wouldn't imagine either of these terms being searched for especially frequently as they're both pretty obscure. Also, the first result for "Ikana Army" is the Ikana page, which probably contains the info the searcher would be looking for. However, I see no problem w/ mentioning them in the article itself, provided they're integrated nicely. Knives182 (talk) 03:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) is it possible the stalichlds are the remains of the bokoblins form skywrd sword. Mistake In every source other than this one, they Stalchildren are the Stalfos of Four Swords (GBA). This is the only wiki website (Zelda Wiki, Zelda Dungeon Wiki, etc.) that lists Stalfos in Four Swords and lists Stalchildren as not in Four Swords. I just want to bring this up as I'm guessing this is the incorrect website (two wiki websites has more power than one) on the matter, so if I were in charge, I'd suggest changing it to go along with the others unless you have official details stating otherwise. StuperStar (talk) 21:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :This is the Zelda Wikia, as the URL very eloquently points out. That other site has no affiliation with the Wikia corporation in any way as far as I'm aware (though they do share their penchant for shady dealings and general malice). As for Zelda Dungeon, they tend to copy other sites a whole lot, so you might as well view them as one and the same. The "official" encyclopedia (the Zelda Universe thing) is unreliable about it as always, referring to normal Stalfos as "Stalfos Knights" and making no mention of the Four Swords enemy at all, as far as I'm aware. With no official sources to help us, we've gotta work with what they give us; they share more common characteristics with Stalfos than Stalchildren, so... Stalfos. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::http://zeldawiki.org/Stalchild They mention the Four Swords enemy... StuperStar (talk) 21:44, October 16, 2013 (UTC)